A focal plane array may comprise a plurality of digital pixels used to create an image. Each digital pixel may include a photo-detector for converting light to electrical charge. This charge may be stored in a well capacitor. The well capacitor may be reset (i.e., the charge of the capacitor may be completely dissipated or dissipated by a predetermined amount) each time its charge exceeds a threshold value. The number of times that a capacitor is reset corresponds to the amount of light received by the digital pixel. An image may be constructed according to the amount of light received by each digital pixel of the focal plane array.